Duendecillos
by Scandal4
Summary: Una plaga de duendecillos puede ser una bendición, dependiendo del lado por donde se lo mire. One Shot. R&R, please!


**Duendecillos**

Volvía a suceder, una y otra vez la misma pesadilla le quitaba el sueño. Harry ya estaba harto de revivir esa batalla. Hacia tres meses que finalmente se habia librado del Señor de las Tinieblas pero aun se las arreglaba para complicarle la vida.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Harry no podía pegar un ojo, se levantó de su cama, buscó sus anteojos en la oscuridad del cuarto de los chicos y bajó a la sala común. Junto a los del resto de su año, había decidido volver a Hogwarts y finalizar el séptimo año, después de haber abandonado el colegio cuando la guerra empezó.

Al llegar a la sala común encontró el fuego de la chimenea apenas encendido, tomó su varita y lo avivó para mantenerse cálido, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría allí.

Ya hacia algunos minutos que Harry estaba sentado frente al fuego cuando escuchó unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, era Hermione que, preocupada, se acercaba a ver que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?, tuviste otra pesadilla ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Harry lacónicamente, no tenia ganas de hablar de ello.

-Puedes contarme si quieres –dijo Hermione con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Harry volteó para decirle que no era necesario, que regresara a dormir pero se llevó una sorpresa, Hermione no tenía puesto su piyama lavanda de siempre sino un babydoll muy ceñido al cuerpo que le revelaba las curvas de la chica.

-No es ne... necesario, Her... Hermione –¿por qué de repente se habia puesto balbucear?

Hermione lo miró extrañada, siguió la mirada de Harry hasta su escote y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bastante ligera de ropa.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo avergonzada –Es que me preocupé mucho y no me di cuenta de ponerme la bata.

-No, no, es que... –intentó excusarse Harry pero el color de sus mejillas lo delataba.

-No te preocupes –dijo Hermione fingiendo una voz tranquila –Bueno, si estás bien me retiraré al dormitorio. Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana –murmuró Harry cuya vergüenza ya le habia quitado hasta el habla.

Apesadumbrado por su reacción ante el recién revelado cuerpo de su amiga, Harry decidió tomar su ejemplo e irse él también a dormir, el problema fue mayor cuando, después de veinte minutos aun miraba el techo de su cama con los ojos abiertos como dos Galeons, la imagen de Hermione en ropa de dormir insistía en presentarse cuando intentaba cerrarlos.

Mientras Harry luchaba con sus pensamientos, oyó unos ruidos raros, luego silencio, luego los gritos de las chicas que corrían por los pasillos hasta la sala común. Todos los chicos se despertaron sobresaltados y se levantaron para averiguar que sucedía. Llegaron rápidamente a la sala común, Harry al frente, muy preocupados. Allí encontraron a la profesora McGonagall, con una larga bata de noche y con las chicas reunidas a sus espaldas.

-Me temo que no podrá arreglarse hasta la mañana –les decía mientras intentaba calmar a las más pequeñas.

Harry y Ron buscaron entre las chicas pero no había señal de Hermione.

Segundos después, Hermione y las otras dos prefectas bajaron de la habitación de las chicas.

-Es una plaga, profesora –dijo agitada –están por todos lados, será imposible sacarlos todos en una noche.

-Lo sé, señorita Granger –afirmó la profesora McGonagall preocupada –tendremos que reubicarlas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ron sin entender de lo que hablaban, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Al oírlo la profesora McGonagall se percató que todo el plantel masculino de Gryffindor también estaba en la sala común.

-Una plaga de duendecillos de Cornualles ha invadido los dormitorios femeninos, señor Waesley. Son demasiados, las chicas no podrán dormir allí esta noche.

Hubo un cuchicheo general, que solo fue silenciado por la profesora a quién se le habia ocurrido una idea para salvar la situación.

-Por esta noche –dijo McGonagall severamente mirando a todos sus alumnos –las chicas dormirán en los dormitorios de los chicos, compartirán las camas con sus compañeros. Las niñas de primero con los niños de primero y así sucesivamente. Por la mañana los alumnos de séptimo estarán encargados de comenzar la caza y captura de duendecillos, guiados por sus prefectos. –al decir esto miró a Hermione quien asintió con firmeza. –Ahora, por favor, retírense a sus cuartos.

Las chicas acompañaron a los chicos hasta sus cuartos, uno a uno cada año fue desapareciendo tras las puertas de las habitaciones. Hermione y Ron como prefectos, recién entraron al cuarto de séptimo una vez que los demás habían ocupado sus lugares.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el centro de la habitación, los chicos sentados en sus camas, nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento.

Hermione entró última a la habitación y cerró la puerta, al ver la situación tomó las riendas del asunto.

-Muy bien, es hora de acostarse, mañana será un día agotador.

-Es fácil decirlo –exclamó Parvati –pero como sabremos con quien...

-¡Yo voy con Ron! –gritó Lavender con entusiasmo mientras se colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo que no habia alcanzado a llegar a su cama.

-Bien, una menos –suspiró Hermione.

-Por que no vienes conmigo, Hermione –dijo Seamus desde el otro lado del cuarto con una mirada bastante obscena, a criterio de Harry.

-Bueno yo... –empezó a decir Hermione

-Ella dormirá conmigo –dijo Harry cortante, Seamus no protestó.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron invitando a las chicas, guiados por Neville que invitó a Parvati de una manera muy caballerosa.

Al ver a todas las chicas ubicadas, Hermione se dirigió a la cama de Harry que le había apartado el lado izquierdo. Las camas no eran muy grandes, estaban hechas para una sola persona, así que todos tuvieron que apretujarse contra sus compañeros para no caerse al suelo.

Cada uno se dio vuelta para su lado y trató de dormir.

A Harry le pasó algo extraño, todo el insomnio que había estado padeciendo pareció esfumarse en un santiamén, sintió el cuerpo cálido de Hermione junto a él y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, se durmió tranquilamente, como hacia tiempo que no le sucedía.

Por la mañana, los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas los despertaron amablemente.

Harry se sentía espléndido, hasta que vio en que posición se encontraba. Estaba recostado sobre Hermione, es decir, casi la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba apoyado en el de su amiga, su rostro descansaba en la unión de su hombro con el cuello y sus rizos le hacían de perfecta almohada. Su brazo derecho esta en la cintura de la chica que habia colocado su mano sobre la de Harry despreocupadamente.

Hermione comenzó a despertar, Harry aun no se había movido.

-Que..., buenos días, Harry –le dijo avergonzada.

Harry levantó la cabeza, sin alejarse demasiado.

-Buenos días, disculpa es que estaba dormido y no me di cuenta...

-No hay problema –dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo, esa contestación descolocó a Harry que espera una cachetada bastante fuerte.

Se levantaron y siguieron con sus actividades normales, casi todos. Harry estaba en una especie de limbo, cada vez que Hermione le hablaba o la veía acercarse empezaba a decir estupideces y una parte de su cuerpo respondía como jamás le habia sentido hacerlo. No sabia que le pasaba pero Hermione habia despertado en él ciertos instintos y necesidades que hacía mucho que no satisfacía. No podía evitarlo, todas las hormonas que había reprimido en los últimos años se habían enloquecido, y siempre lo hacían en presencia de su amiga. Harry se acercó a Ginny, para averiguar si le pasaba con todas las chicas, pero nada sucedió. Ginny habia sido su novia pero desde que decidió dejarla fuera de la cacería de Horcuxes nada habia vuelto a ser lo mismo y se habían distanciado. Ahora Hermione era su principal objetivo. Parecía que ella lo hacia a propósito, cada vez que estaba cerca le hablaba en voz baja y seductora, el roce de los cuerpos se hizo más frecuente durante esa semana, ¿era verdad, estaba sucediendo o solo su tórrida mente lo imaginaba? Tenía que averiguarlo.

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó un día en la sala común, estaban sentados en las mesas a un costado, alejados de todo el mundo. El fuego en la chimenea ardía al máximo, ¿o solo Harry estaba sintiendo calor? No quería dar señales de incomodidad así que siguió escribiendo su ensayo de pociones. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era el único que se sentía así.

Hermione se habia sacado la túnica y la corbata, y habia desprendido los primeros botones de su camisa. Harry no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia su escote, la abertura en la camisa dejaba ver a línea entre sus pechos y eso a Harry lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se acomodó en la silla tratando de no pensar en Hermione o en sus... no, solo intentaba no pensar en ella.

Pero le fue imposible, principalmente porque ella casi se recostó sobre él para buscar un libro de la mesa contigua dejándolo ver un espectáculo que casi le hace perder la conciencia. Si Harry no le hubiera quedado una pizca de autocontrol, se habría abalanzado sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Pero aguantó. ¿Cuánto duraría? Miró de reojo a Hermione que se habia dedicado a lamer la punta de su pluma mientras, muy concentrada, leía el libro de transformaciones. Y ya no aguantó más.

Se levantó de repente, tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la sala común, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, y la empujó a la primer aula vacía que encontró.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo "yo"? –contestó Harry mitad enfurecido, mitad descontrolado por las ganas que sentía de hacerla suya ahí mismo.

-Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando –dijo Hermione pícaramente.

Harry lo sabia, estaba jugando con él. Así que decidió hacerle pagar por ese jueguito que lo estaba llevando al borde de la demencia.

Se acerco a ella, le tomó la mano y bruscamente la dirigió a su entrepierna, donde las hormonas ya habia surtido efecto. Hermione abrió muy grande los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción de Harry, pero no retiró la mano. Comenzó a acariciarle el bulto que se habia formado en sus pantalones haciéndolo suspirar profundamente. Harry sonrió. La empujó contra la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente mientras con sus manos le subía poco a poco la falda.

Ella no se quedó atrás, la mano que antes lo acariciaba le comenzó a sacar la camisa con increíble velocidad, a pesar de un gemido de disgusto de Harry que quería que la mano de Hermione volviera a donde estaba.

Harry buscó la boca de Hermione en el momento que su camisa tocó el suelo. Se besaron febrilmente.

Las manos de Harry se las habían arreglado para despojarla de su camisa y sostén y jugaban con sus pechos mientras Hermione le habia desprendido el pantalón y perdido su mano en los boxers. Harry la tenía apretada contra la pared con firmeza, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi por reflejo, con anticipación.

Cuando Hermione logró bajarle la ropa interior, Harry llevó sus manos nuevamente por debajo de su falda y le deslizó la ropa interior, notando la humedad en esta, lo que hizo que su erección endureciera aun más, si era posible.

Volvió a capturar sus labios con toda la pasión que poseía, la tomó de las caderas y la elevó. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas fuertemente, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto de los sexos.

-Hermione... eres... –dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio con mucha dificultad.

-Sí... –respondió ella entre jadeos, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Quieres que me det...?

-No –le respondió con total seguridad y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. Movió levemente sus caderas hacia delante, para Harry significó un mundo de sensaciones. Tomó su miembro erecto, después de acariciar la húmeda entrada de Hermione con él, lo metió con toda la delicadeza que su excitación le permitió. Hermione ahogó un grito de dolor en el hombro de Harry, pero la necesidad podía más y el dolor se volvió insignificante cuando Harry empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Cada embestida era más fuerte y más rápida. Ambos gemían al unísono. La violencia con la que Harry la penetraba iba en aumento. Los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, después de gemidos descontrolados y de pronunciar sus nombres incontable número de veces.

Al terminar se quedaron allí, quietos, en la misma posición. Abrazados.

-Te amo –le dijo Hermione al oído.

Harry se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, aquellas palabras lo habían dejado helado. Cuando encontró los ojos de Hermione, que lo miraban con un cariño y amor infinito, lo supo. Ella siempre lo habia mirado así, pero nunca se habia dado cuenta, jamás se detuvo a pensar cuan importante era esa chica en su vida. Siempre buscó la felicidad en otro lado. Sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes? –dijo Hermione dolida, y comenzó a separarse de él, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para que Harry no viera las lágrimas que querían caer de sus ojos.

Pero Harry no dejó que se fuera y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Me río de lo tonto que he sido estos años –le dijo dulcemente y la besó delicadamente en la nariz –creo que siempre miré al lugar equivocado cuando se trataba de chicas, lo siento. Pero ahora lo sé, sé que estoy hecho para ti, y que estás hecha para mí, y que te amo como a nada en este mundo.

Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y volvió a besarla tiernamente.

Al otro día en el Gran Salón, cuando todo el colegio tomaba su desayuno, y después de una noche de descanso, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor tomados de la mano. Sentían cuchicheos por todos lados, así que Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y la llevó al centro del salón que habia quedado súbitamente en silencio.

-Hermione –dijo Harry solemnemente elevando su voz para que lo escuche hasta el último alumno que estaba allí sentado, puso una de sus rodillas en el piso y la miró a los ojos –¿DESEARÍAS SER MI NOVIA?

Hermione solo atinó a sonreír, se habia quedado sin palabras, asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

-No era necesario que me lo preguntes ante todo el colegio, Harry –le dijo al oído para que nadie oyera.

-Hice lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Se suponía que fuera así.


End file.
